Invisible
by Chrysa Lite
Summary: At one point in time, we've felt that our crush would never know us, because of HER. That he was gone forever because of HER. A teenager experiences that heartbreak...AU, Taylor Swift songfic to Invisible. Natalie/Dan, onesided Dan/? Oneshot.


_**Yep, it's me, RoyalDanielle, finally coming home to the 39 Clues!**_

_**Okay, so I was listening to this song on Youtube, and I realized how perfect it would be for a songfic! I debated for a while over which pairing to use (I do frequent loads of other fandoms), and after a while I chose this one. I checked all over the fandom and couldn't find a love triangle like this, so it's pretty unique. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, RoyalDanielle, do solemnly swear that I don't own 39 Clues or this fantastic song. The song is all Taylor Swift's.**_

_**P.S. I'm going to be updating Sister: The Sword Thief in a little bit, so don't freak out, okay? And BTW, this takes place in a Clue-less world (no pun intended). It's basically an AU.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Invisible_

She watches him quietly, out of the corner of her eye. The way her eyes discreetly follow him is so perfectly disguised it could've fooled anyone.

If he moves, she knows. If he lifts his fork, she knows. If he's laughing at his sister's expense, her eyes are there. She knows his every move.

Of course, that means she knows about his infatuation with _her_.

Honestly, who _wouldn't_ know and who _wouldn't_ expect it? Daniel Cahill was hopeless at subtlety. Besides, even if he _was_ subtle, he was _Daniel Cahill. _The heir of so many multi-billionaire companies. It was perfectly, absolutely, positively logical that he, Dan Cahill, would fall for Natalie Kabra.

Lady Kabra rises, along with her security posse. Through jealous eyes, she sees her glance at Dan (**_no, no, no, Dan, don't fall under her cruel spell, her evil spell_**_, she cries out in her mind_) and smile sweetly. Dan responds with an equally-sickening grin. However, she had already turned away, and thus had not seen the beautiful gift to mankind.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

Natalie passed by him on her way to "freshen up", complaining about makeup and dresses. Dan stopped and smiled, but she didn't even look at him.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

Silently, she screamed inside. **_Dan, please, stop loving her, stop wanting her,_** she begged. _**Please Dan...I'll love you, I'll love you more than she ever did...**_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me__  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

* * *

_

"Hey Dan, you do realize she is _never_ gonna pay any attention to you, right?" Josh Green, Dan's best friend, asked him after lunch. "I've seen the way you look at her. It reminds me of my sissy sis's romance movies."

He shuddered slightly at the mention of Lilia.

Dan grinned.

"Josh, you haven't seen anything yet. The awesome Ninja in me will never allow Natalie not to notice me!"

She cringed as she heard that remark. She didn't want her Dan to be hurt by _her_. It was too painful. Natalie hurting Dan was _much_ too painful for her.

Despite that, however, she couldn't help but admire his spunk and determination. He never gave up on anything. She loved him for that.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do__  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

She briefly contemplated just walking up and introducing herself. "Hi I'm like your number one fan and I'm _soooooooooo_ in love with you can you like be my boyfriend 'cuz ohmygosh that would be like amazing!"

Well...on second thought, never mind. People may think she was a soccerhead but she did have a sense of dignity. And grammar.

And she did _not_ want to sound like Annette.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize  
I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Slowly, a tear made its way down her cheek. She raised her hand and wiped it away.

_We could be so much...so much more than we are now._

"Hey _Reagan_! Come on, let's move! What are you doing there?! _MOVE_!"

_  
She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_  
Only I can see that...because Dan...I love you...and Natalie will never match that.  
_

Just down the hallway, Natalie was passing by with her posse. Reagan was drawn to the scene. It's not as if she had a choice, her sister dragging her there and everything.

Her breath caught as Dan Cahill gave Natalie a gorgeous smile. Natalie smiled at him sweetly, and they walked away hand-in-hand, Dan whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Six feet away, Reagan Holt was fairly certain the vindictive _Cobra _heiress heard her heart breaking.

Eyes burning, she broke free of her sister's hold and ran, ran, ran...

Because she knew she hadn't escaped her destiny.

As hard as she'd battled, she still hadn't succeeded.

She was truly invisible.


End file.
